Don't forget
by PerryGirl110
Summary: Austin and Ally broke up two weeks ago in order to protect their friendship. Ally is still heartbroken but Austin seems to be completely fine. Ally writes a song in order to vent her feelings of hurt and sadness. What happens when Austin hears this song? Is he really fine with their breakup, or is he hiding something? This is just a one-shot. Better than it sounds


**I wrote this entire story yesterday, and I was really proud of it, but then when I tried to upload it my entire computer crashed and it lost the document! I was sooooo angry. But i managed to write it again. Sadly, this is not as good as my original one, but i guess its okay. The characters belong to Disney and the song "Don't forget" belongs to Demi Lovado. **

Ally sat alone on the piano bench. Her big brown eyes, usually bright and cheery, were now dim with the past week's sadness and disappointment. She let out a loud sigh. It almost seemed to echo around the practice room. Bouncing around and mocking her with its emptiness. On her mind was one thing and one thing only: _him._ The way his cute blond hair flopped perfectly onto his forehead, the way his puppy-dog eyes made her insides just melt like butter, the way his movie-star smile could make thousands of girls faint in an instant, and the way he no longer seemed to care about her anymore…

No. She shouldn't think like that. Of course he still cares about her. They're still friends. Just because two people break up doesn't automatically mean that both have to be sad about it. Who cares that Austin seemed to have gotten over their breakup immediately, while Ally was still in her grieving period? Who cares that their whole relationship seems to have had no effect on him whatsoever? Who cares that now he's acting like the whole thing never happened, continuing to flirt with girls and drive forward in his career like always? Who cares? The answer is simple: Ally does.

She simply couldn't believe how quickly Austin had gotten over the breakup. Its not like she wanted to get back together with him or anything. No way! The breakup had been mutual. It wasn't easy but both had decided that it was for the best. To protect their careers and preserve their friendship. Ally had thought that both she and Austin would be sad for a little while, missing each other desperately, before things finally got back to normal. But oh man was she wrong! There Austin was, right downstairs in Sonic Boom, flirting with some blond bimbo who had just this morning asked Ally if a hair straightener was a musical instrument! If anything, that girl belonged with Dez.

Ally had always been slow at getting over breakups. Her first love, Elliot, had taken her nearly a YEAR to get over. She had expected that Austin might take even longer, considering the fact that she had to see his face every day. Though the breakup itself hurt her, the fact that Austin didn't seem to be having the same reaction burned like fire. How could he not miss her? Did he ever really care about her at all?

Ally let another sigh escape her lips as she pulled out a piece of paper inscribed with lyric. Last night, the two-week anniversary for their breakup, all Ally's feelings of hurt and sadness had come pouring out of her soul. She had stayed up until 3 in the morning writing this, and yet she would show it to no one. Especially not Austin. But now, as she stared at the paper, she was faced with the sudden and overwhelming desire to sing. Just one more time. Just to get her feelings out. Just one time. Slowly, she placed her hands on the piano and began to sing.

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive?_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget,_

_Did you forget_

_About me?_

At that exact moment, Austin stood at the other side of the practice room door, eavesdropping. He stared down at his shoes, his eyebrows scrunched up with guilt. He knew this song was about him. It had to be. Suddenly, he felt like a monster.

He thought back to the day of the breakup. They had both agreed that it had to be done. That it was for the best. That they needed to do it in order to protect their friendship. Still, Austin went home feeling like someone had just jammed a needle into his heart. He laid on his bed, face up, thinking about everything he loved about her. He thought about all the times they had spent together. He thought about how much he needed her. He thought about how much they loved each other. And suddenly he remembered something. He remembered how kind she was. How kind she had always been. If she saw how much pain this breakup was putting Austin in, she, being her kind self, would immediately come rushing back to him. He knew that Ally just wouldn't be able to take the thought of him, or anybody for that matter, being in pain due to her actions. If Ally did run back to him, he just wouldn't be able to turn her down. They would date again, and their friendship would be at a huge risk! He couldn't stand the thought of that. He valued their friendship more than anything. He knew what he had to do.

He would act like their whole "dating thing" never happened. He would pretend that he wasn't hurt at all by their breakup, and in fact, didn't care at all! He would make it clear that he didn't want her back. Maybe he would even fake flirt with a couple of girls, just to show Ally that they were back to where they were before. It was the only way, he thought, to be able to preserve their friendship and protect Ally. He was dead wrong. His plan, which was made to keep Ally from harm, had ended up hurting her more than anything ever could. Irony, huh?

Austin slowly opened the door and crept into the room as Ally continued singing…

_Did you regret_

_Ever standing by my side?_

_Did you forget_

_We were feeling inside?_

_No one left_

_To forget_

_About us._

Suddenly, unable to take this anymore, Austin sat down at the piano right next to Ally and sang the next lines…

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

Ally was utterly embarrassed and completely shocked, but still she sang the next lines...

_Our love is like a song,_

_You can't forget it_

Austin continued

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

Ally chimed in

_Do you regret_

_Ever holding my hand?_

Austin: _Never again,_

Ally: _Please don't forget,_

Both: _Don't forget. _

Austin sang the next verse alone

_We had it all._

_We were just about to fall,_

_Even more in looovvveee,_

_Than we were_

_Before _

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

Ally couldn't believe what he had just sung to her. After all the thinking she'd been doing lately, her brain felt like mush and she just couldn't process anything.

Austin: _Somewhere we went wrong._

Ally: _We were once so strong_

Austin: _Our love is like a song_

Ally: _You can't forget it _

Suddenly, loud and strong, Ally sang the next verse alone

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it at all_

Her voice slowed to a quiet, sad tune as she continued singing

_And at last_

_All the pictures have been burned._

_And all the past_

_Is just a lesson that we've learned._

_I won't forget._

_Please don't forget us_

Austin opened his mouth, ready to sing the last verse and end the song. But then he realized what it said. It spoke of him not loving Ally anymore. That was untrue. He did love her. More than anything. And so he changed the lyrics. He changed them to fit the truth. He changed them to tell Ally that he would never forget her.

_Somewhere we went wrong _

_We were once so strong_

_But I won't regret_

_Never forget_

_About us. _

The song was over. In Ally's opinion, the practice room had never been this quiet. Not even a cricket could be heard. Ally still couldn't think. How could she think with Austin just staring her straight in the eyes like that? How could she help from freezing up? Getting lost in that chocolate pool of kindness? How could she? Seconds passed, but to her they felt like hours. That is, until he leaned forward and kissed her. Full on the lips. He pulled back after 8 seconds, leaving Ally astonished.

"B-But…" she finally managed to studder.

He interrupted her before she could even start her sentence. "Ally, I love you" he told her, without a hint of hesitation, "I missed you so much. You mean everything to me."

Ally couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What about our friendship?" she whispered in a worried tone, "What about our career?"

Austin replied without missing a beat. "Loving you is worth the risk, Ally."

Suddenly, Ally understood. Everything made sense. He DID still love her. He DID want to get back together. This was REALLY happening. A smile spread across her lips as she began to lean forward. And they kissed.

After about 2 minutes Ally pulled away for air. Between quick breaths she whispered to him sweetly, "Don't forget."

"Never," he replied, "Never."

**Okay, im done now. This isn't as great as i would have wanted it to be, but I did my best. Enjoy :)**


End file.
